“Machine” to “machine” (Machine to Machine, M2M for short) communication refers to connecting various ubiquitous end devices or subsystems by types of communications technologies and converging these end devices or subsystems to a management system to implement management and serving for the devices. For example, a module capable of monitoring operation parameters of a power distribution network is installed in an electric power device, for implementing real-time monitoring, control, management and maintenance for the power distribution system. A module capable of collecting information about the operation of an oil well is installed in an oil device, for remotely adjusting and controlling an oil well device and knowing information about the operation of the oil well device in time and accurately. A terminal for collecting in-vehicle information and a remote monitoring system are installed in a vehicle, for monitoring the operation state of the vehicle. With the deepening of relevant technologies including communication devices and management software, the range of M2M services gradually expands.
M2M applications require mass deployment of machine type communication (Machine Type Communication, MTC for short) terminals within a certain area, and multiple MTC terminals may be directly connected to a mobile communication network, or may be firstly connected to an MTC gateway (GateWay, GW for short) before accessing the mobile communication network. In these two cases, the M2M applications continue to use the conventional GSM/GPRS architecture. If the process of initiating a service in the conventional GSM/GPRS architecture is followed, the mobile communication network needs to identify each terminal. Because the number of MTC terminals is large, the identification may cause excessive signaling overhead, and accordingly, each network node also must store a large amount of terminal information accordingly. Therefore, in the M2M applications, the MTC terminals that directly access the mobile communication network or access the mobile communication network by using the MTC GW may be invisible to the mobile communication network. That is, the mobile communication network does not know which MTC terminal communicates with the mobile communication network. In this case, how to establish a transmission bearer between a terminal side and a network side and further initiate a service process correctly is a problem to be solved currently.